


Peacefulness

by Chickygirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickygirl/pseuds/Chickygirl
Summary: What if Niklaus had a best friend Once Upon A time and her name was Isabella?
Relationships: Bella Swan/ Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 35





	Peacefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is part of my haul over from Fanfiction.net so its a couple years old, but I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

My earliest memory was of when I was 12 years of age, running in a field with my best friend chasing me. His name was Niklaus, and he was a vampire.

_I could feel the bright, warm sunlight kiss my face, the warm breeze flow through my brown hair, tinted with red highlights, the tall, golden wheatgrass grazing my knees as my light blue dress, with a silver belt wrapping around my waist, flowed behind me as I ran through the flowers._

_My father left me at home in the current place we were staying in, to look for his brother, and my Uncle, with a maid to watch over me. His name was Damon Salvatore, and he was also a vampire._

_"Slow down!" Nik shouted, even though I knew he could easily catch up to me._

_Laughing, I stopped and turned toward him pouting, "But I thought we were playing chases?"_

_Him now laughing, his blondish brown hair ruffled in the air, he ran the few feet separating us, and picked me up by my waist spinning me in circles._

_"We are! And now I won!" he yelled victoriously, putting me down onto my feet._

_"No fair!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips, "I almost got away if you Mister hadn't stopped me," I said, poking his muscular chest._

_Flopping down, hidden by the grass, we both stared up to the cloudless sky, our fingers entwining through the flowers._

_Sighing, I asked him quietly, "Do you promise not to leave me Nik?"_

_Hearing him say nothing, I rolled on top of him and looked into his saddened eyes._

_"I cannot promise that Isa," he said, wiping the tear that fell down my face, caressing my cheek with his calloused hand, "I can only promise you that I will stay as long as I can."_

_Smiling waterily, I asked, "Promise?"_

_He looked deep into my eyes as he said, "Always and Forever," as he kissed my cheek and pulled us both to our feet._

_"Come on," he said, back to his happy self, "Lets race!" Then he took off to the cover of the trees with me following laughing._

My laugh echoing in my ears, I will never forget that day. The day that he broke his promise. Always and Forever.


End file.
